Twisted Twilight
by BlackStarDragonEmpress
Summary: 200 years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens return to Forks with a new member. A girl moves in with the towns police chief two years later. A familiar story begins to unfold...with some suprisingly odd twists. Rated teen because of oddness.
1. Preface

_**Preface**__**: (Sam)**_

Ha. It's almost comical how just last month my new "family" was saying they would never let anything happen to me.

Now, I'm hiding in the shadows, waiting for the chance to free them.

They seem to think I'm fragile because I'm human. A least, they think I'm human. Their captors are of the same mind.

I'll prove them wrong.

If these filthy, mangy, mongrel demons think I'm going to just sit idly by while they torture those I love, they're about to receive a rude awakening.

The distraction has begun. The guards are leaving. I shift my weight in anticipation. My breath comes faster. I flex my claws silently in the dirt.

Here's my chance.

I lunge into the open.


	2. First Day of School! Ugh!

**_Chapter 1 - First Day of School! Ugh!__:_**

Why was I here again? Oh yeah. Cause I am way too selfless. It was halfway through the first semester of Junior year in a town where everybody knows everything about you. I drove to school in my borrowed pick-up. The thing was ancient. I was glad I would done with my GT soon. That truck snarled and growled like a friggin' rabid wild animal. I sighed as I got out with my bag and adjusted my sunglasses to sit more comfortably on my nose.

I had come to the school the day before to study the campus and get my schedule. I didn't wait for someone to walk up to me. I just started walking towards my first class, English. I walk faster than most people so when a guy about my age stepped out from behind his car, I ran into him.

"Opps. Sorry 'bout that." I said. A quick glance showed him to be no more than startled and he hadn't dropped anything. So I inclined my head, stepped around him and kept going. I was the first one to class. I gave my slip to the teacher. Once he signed it, I sat down in a seat in a dark corner. People started filing in. No one noticed me. Good.

The period ended. I was up and gone before half of then had even gotten out of their seats. It went that way until lunch. I stayed in my seat and waited for the approach that I knew would happen. Didn't have to wait long.

"Hiya. You're Samantha Harden, right? I'm Nick. If you ever need anything, I'm your guy. Hey, you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure." I said. I was trying really hard not to laugh. I'm pleased to say that neither my voice or my face gave away my amusement. I collected my things and followed him out. I walked slower then usual, but I still pushed the pace a bit.

"So, Samantha--"

"Just Sam."

"Sam. Well, I'm on the school newspaper and I was wondering if maybe you would let us do an article on you?"

I stopped outside the door to the cafeteria and turned to look at him, my hand on the door. After a moment I said, "I'll make you a deal. We do an interview word-for-word and I give you a good picture. How's that?"

Nick was excited, but he was smart enough to ask a good question before agreeing. "What's the picture of?"

I grinned. "It's me sitting on the hood of a car I had just finished working on. It's obvious because my hands are pretty much black with grease." I walked into the cafeteria. Nick led the way to his table so I could deposit my stuff. He babbled about teachers and other students. I didn't really hear most of what he said.

My eyes wandered around the room. I noted an empty table in the back corner. That could be useful on Friday. It was then that I spotted him. The young man I had run into this morning sat with six others. I had only glanced at him this morning. I felt comfortable taking a better look at him now, across the room and my eyes safely hidden behind my sunglasses.

He had shoulder length black hair that framed a stunningly gorgeous pale white face. Looking at him, I suddenly remembered that walking into him had felt similar to walking into a brick wall. I turned to gaze at his neighbor. A beauty, she had thick , waist length dark brown hair. She was as pale as he was. A quick glance around the table told me they were all extremely pale and insanely beautiful.

Nick asked what I wanted to eat then. We got back to the table and Nick proceeded to name different people. I forgot all their names, except for the names of the two girls sitting to my right. Jessy Snow and Mimi Rainey were both very pleasant. Jessy kept starring at me adoringly when she thought I wasn't looking. Creepy, yet cute. She babbled a lot, due to nerves I believe. Mimi was much quieter, but I liked both her and Jessy very easily.

About halfway through lunch I quietly asked Jessy who the beautiful kids were. She giggled, "Those are the adopted children of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Isabella and Christophe Swan. They're all together, too. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Isabella. It's so weird."

"They're not actually related, Jessy. Christophe is the odd man out. He doesn't have a girlfriend and he doesn't appear to want one." Mimi added. I nodded in understanding.

The bell rang and I was the first one on my feet. I was feeling kind of closed in so I went outside to wait for Mimi, who had Biology with me next period. As I waited, the members of the Cullen family left. Although they were in a group, you could see the pairs. Emmett was probably the biggest guy in the group, so Rosalie was the beautiful blonde holding his hand. Alice sounded like she would be small, so she had to be the tiny black haired girl who looked like she was dancing rather than walking. She held the hand of the other blonde, Jasper. He looked kind of like he was in pain. The remaining pair had to be Edward and Isabella. Edward had short bronze colored hair that looked somewhat mussed up. Isabella was the brunette lovely.

As the only one left in the group, Christophe Swan brought up the rear. Something about the way he moved reminded me of the powerful and graceful movements of a wolf. As I watched him, he turned his head to look at me. I was leaning against a tree way off to the side, but somehow he appeared to be looking me in the eye. Even though I had my sunglasses on, I had the feeling he could still _see_ my eyes. Creepy, but my face gave nothing away. He appeared to by slightly frustrated. Why? Who knows.

Mimi came out then with Nick. Mimi was on the newspaper with him and Nick thought the three of us should get together for the interview that Saturday. I agreed and said we should do it at my place because I was still moving things. I told them my address, then Nick split off to go to his next class.

Mimi went to her desk. She already had a lab partner. There was actually only one free seat in the room. I put my bag in the chair as I went to go give my slip to the teacher. I thought I heard my new lab partner do something, but I didn't turn around to look. Once Mr. Jones signed my slip, I went to my seat. I moved my bag onto the floor and pulled off my sunglasses for the first time all day.

I opened my eyes to see Christophe Swan glaring at me like I was the devil himself. I felt my eyebrows rise, then one came back down, leaving the other cocked at his hostile expression. I rolled my eyes and dropped into my chair, glad my face didn't show how unnerving his glare was. I heard his chair slide. I didn't have to look to know he was as far away from me as possible with his face turned away from me. I had seen similar reactions in wolves when something they didn't like got closer then they wanted.

Mr. Jones was talking about cellular anatomy. I had already done that so instead of writing notes I took out my journal and worked on my story. I could feel Christophe's black glare (very true since his eyes were pitch black). I ignored it most of the class. At the end though, I couldn't deal with it anymore.

I snapped my journal shut and turned to match him glare for glare. That startled him. "Look, Christophe, I don't know what your problem is, but I doubt it gives you the right to be rude. So, roughly translated, _stop glaring at me_." I spoke quietly, but I still nearly snarled at the end of my sentence. I reminded myself that I was dealing with a two-legger, not an errant wolf who refused to obey the rules. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and was on my feet and out the door the instant the bell rang.

I got halfway to the gym before I started shaking. I quickly slipped into a concealed gap between three ancient oaks and silently had my fit of hysteria. Why did this beautiful young man suddenly hate me? What had I done? Why did his reaction bother me so much? After a few moments I calmed down. I got back up and slid unnoticed back into the traffic of the sidewalk.

The gym teacher, Ms. King, gave me a uniform and said just to observe. I was too wound up to stay there long. After 10 minutes I asked to go see the nurse. I went to the office, handed the receptionist (Miss Cane) my signed slip and requested to go home. As she called Ms. King to say I was leaving, I stared into space. A sharp intake of breath grabbed my attention.

Christophe was standing not three feet away. He glared at me again. I had the urge to snarl at him, but I didn't. Instead, I waved at Miss Cane and walked out. I went to my truck, but I didn't get in. I slid to the ground and had another silent fit of hysteria. Once it was over, I got up and brushed myself off. I climbed into the cab and started it up. Before I put it in gear, I saw a flash of black. I looked up to see Christophe staring at me _again_. From his position he could have seen my fit. No one had ever seen those except Quicksilver. That he might have could cause some rather unfun problems.

Knowing that my embarrassment and shame were written all over my face, I threw the truck in gear and headed home, for the safety of my workshop and the security of my badger.


	3. Interview

_**Chapter 2 - Interview**__**:**_

My truck was the only vehicle visible when I got home. "Hello? Silver?" I called as I came in the door. A thud upstairs. Padding as four feet awkwardly maneuvered a body designed to dig, down the stairs. Clicking was added to the padding as elongated, heavy claws tapped against the wood floor.

"Hello, Sam. How was your first day at Forks High School?" Quicksilver, or Silver, asked as he came into view. Silver is a badger and my best friend. I found him about five years ago in the middle of Phoenix, Az. He was very sic and very young. I nursed him back to health and when I offered to take him to a place that he could call home, he declined saying someone had to look after me.

"It was good. I made some new friends, two of whom are coming over Saturday to interview me for a feature about me in next weeks paper." I didn't mention my two fits. He would insist on coming to school with me if I did.

"That's good for you. You need nor two-legger friends." Silver said following me out the back door as I headed to my workshop. "Do you have any homework? You need to do that before you start tinkering."

"I know Silver. I'm just gonna do it out here. That okay with you?" I replied.

"Yes, that is fine. Before you start though, I want you to tell me what's wrong."

I jumped. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." I lied.

Silver snorted impatiently. "Sam, I know what time your school day ends. You're home early, you're not sick. Thus, something happened. What was it?"

I sighed in defeat. Figures he knew when school got out. "I don't really know. Everything was fine till Biology. Then my new lab partner glared at me. I hadn't even sat down yet! Let alone spoken to him. I ignored him most of the class, but at the end I couldn't take it anymore. I told him to quit glaring at me, it was rude. I pretty much shot out of the room. His reaction bothered me. A lot. I don't know why. It got me way keyed up though. I couldn't just sit through an hour doing nothing. So I claimed I felt sick and came home." I still left out the fits that his hostility had enduced.

Silver shuffled his feet in worry. "That doesn't sound good. Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, Silver, I'll be fine. Now, lets get this homework done so we can work on the GT." Silver snorted his amusement and clambered up onto his seat to help me.

I was up to my elbows in motor oil when the little bell rang. Dad was home. I wiped off my arms as I walked inside. "Hey, Dad. Welcome home." I called.

"Hey there, kiddo. How was your fist day?" My dad walked around the corner. A big guy, about six feet tall, Chief of Police Richard Harden had short, graying, dark brown (almost black) hair and a ready grin. He had a salt and pepper mustache and laughing brown eyes. He was always fun to be around.

"Good. Anything exciting happen at work today?"

"Well…um…you see, the cruiser…kind of…broke." He said, looking sheepish.

I frowned. "I told you to let me work on the cruiser, but you insisted on letting the amateurs at the station do it. Perhaps you'll listen to me next time. Now, if you bring the cruiser around back, I'll fix it. Anything else happen today?"

"Well, Leo passed his final test with flying colors. He is now an official police dog, er wolf, I mean. Isn't that right, boy?" Dad said, scratching Leo's head.

Leo snorted. "Of course I passed. I mean, seriously. I do not fail." he replied. Of course, all Dad heard was a series of soft woofs. I grinned and Dad laughed when I translated.

Leo is a 4-year-old wolf I found as a pup. He took a liking to my dad the last summer we visited him and stayed with my dad when I went home. He started training with the police last year. At 4-years-old, he was huge. As tall a Great Dane and as powerfully built as a Mastiff. He was a tawny golden brown and the ruff around his neck flared out like the mane of his namesake.

"Didjya make any new friends, Sam?" Dad asked as he headed for the kitchen to start dinner.

"Yeah, I did. Jessy Snow, Mimi Rainey, and Nick Newton."

"All good kids."

"Yep. Nick and Mimi are coming over on Saturday to do an interview."

Dad paused and looked at me. "_**You're**_ going to do an interview?!" he said, incredulous.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. "Don't give me any crap about it if you want a working vehicle tomorrow." I threatened teasingly.

"Alright, I won't say anything about it. I promise. Now, I want a full description of your first day of school." I told him the beginning of my day in vivid detail. After lunch though I got rather vague on the specifics, skipping Christophe , the fits, and the fact that I came home early.

This lasted through dinner and clean up. Once I was done describing my day, I went upstairs to get ready for bed. My bed was circular. The desk with my computer was next to it on the left. The window was above my bed on the right be cause of the nightly visitors that would climb up the tree outside my window to see me. My room had a very dark theme. The walls were royal blue, the plush rug black. The curtains and bedclothes were black and gold weaving with a royal blue boarder. The furniture was all gold in color. What can I say? I'm an emo child. Haha. Silver and I climbed into bed and the gentle rhythm of the rain lulled us to sleep.

The next morning, I went to school feeling slightly anxious. Nick walked with me to English and left me with another boy. His name was Mick Crowley. Found the popular boy. Oh joyous day. He walked me to my next class where I met up with Mimi. Jessy was in my next two classes and she didn't seem to notice as my anxiety climbed. Either she didn't pay any attention or I hid it really well.

It peaked as we went to the cafeteria and broke as soon as I realized he wasn't there. The other six Cullens were there though. When I walked into Biology, the last of my tension faded as I noted that my table was empty. I was glad he wasn't there, I told myself. I was only half-lying to myself. I was bad at lying to myself.

He didn't show up for the rest of the week. I figured maybe he dropped out. I repeated to myself over and over that I didn't care, but (as I said before) I was bad at lying to myself.

The weekend rolled around. I was in my workshop, trading between homework and working on my GT, when the intercom went off. "Sam?"

I wiped off my hands and pushed the button. "Yeah, Dad. What's up?"

"Your friends are here to do the interview."

"Okay. Send 'em on back. Oh and tell them not to touch anything. Unless, of course, the don't want to keep their fingers."

He laughed, "Alright, they're on their way. Leo and I are going to head out now. Seeya later." and the com clicked out.

A few moments later, "Sam? Are you back here?" Nick called.

"Yeah. Keep coming. I'm by the GT." I responded.

Nick and Mimi came around the corner and stopped. Mimi only paused for a second before coming forward to sit in one of the three comfy chairs I had set around a small table that I had set tea out on. Nick appeared to be frozen. "Is there a problem Nick? There an ugly bruise somewhere I can't see?"

He started. "Uh, oh! No! Um, you look good, Sam." He blushed.

I cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Mimi. She shrugged and smirked. I was wearing blue jeans that were almost black with old grease stains and a tankini top that used to be hot pink. My hands were grease-stained and my hair was also greasy. I did not look good. I looked dirty and sweaty.

"Okay, then." I flopped into the rather filthy chair, leaving the other clean one for him. "Are we ready to do this interview or what? I got my record-writer set up, so you don't have to write anything down."

Nick dropped into the empty chair and said, "I'm ready. Are you ready Mimi?" She nodded. "Alright. Let's get started."

"Okay. Just say what you would introduce this article with first. Then ask questions. Ready, now." I hit the record button.

"Hello. Nick Newton and Mimi Rainey here with Samantha Harden. We're going to be interviewing our newest member of Forks High School. Welcome Samantha."

**Sam:** "Thanks, Nick."

**Mimi:** "We understand that you prefer to be called Sam, correct?"

**Sam:** "That is correct."

**Nick:** "Alright then Sam. Let's start with the most basic question. What are your hobbies?"

**Sam:** "Hahaha! That is the most basic question. Let's see. My hobbies are reading, writing, singing, playing guitar, working with animals, and mechanical stuff."

**Mimi:** "What kinds of mechanical stuff?"

**Sam:** "Building mostly. I have made computers, TV's, stereo's, cars, etc."

**Nick:** "How good do you think you are?"

**Sam:** "Are you trying to get me to brag? Cars would probably answer your question. I build them from scratch. Not just put it together. Almost everything you see under the hood, I build myself. That answer your question?"

**Nick:** "Yep."

**Mimi:** "You said 'working with animals.' What did you mean by that?"

**Sam:** "I find animals are easier to understand then people. I used to help out at the zoo where I used to live. I worked with everything except fish and farm animals. I even live with wild animals. You saw Leo when you came in. Leo is a 4-year-old wolf. And that gray lump on the workbench is Quicksilver, or Silver. He's a badger."

**Nick:** "Wow. Um…is there anything else you would like to share?"

**Sam:** "Just that I have Asperger's Syndrome. A mild form of autism, it basically just means that my social skills suck. I'm rather blunt and I don't show my emotions much. Other than that, I got nothin'."

**Mimi:** "Okay, Sam. Thank-you for taking the time to do this."

**Sam:** "No trouble at all."

**Nick:** "Oh! Last minute question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

**Sam:** "Hahahaha! Ha! Haha! Ha! No, no I don't. Never have had a boyfriend and I'm not looking for one."

**Mimi:** "That was rather rude, Nick."

**Sam:** "No, it's fine Mimi. I've had worse questions asked of me."

**Nick:** "Alright. Thinks again for your time Sam."

**Sam:** "My pleasure."

I turned off the machine. Giving it to Nick, I showed him the USB plug. "Plug it into your computer, bring it up with a writing program. It will write the whole interview out for you. You can't edit it though. The picture is on there, too."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Sam." Nick said with a big grin.

I grinned back. "Don't thank me until you get a response to the interview." They drank the tea I had set out, but they left soon after. "See you Monday."

Monday rolled around and my new GT was finished. I drove it to school and was thrilled with the results. My mood was totally upbeat because of it. Until I got to lunch that is. My eyes found the Cullens table out of habit. My stomach dropped. I wasn't hungry anymore. The others were worried, but I told them I was fine.

I looked at Christophe. He was laughing at something Edward had said. He didn't appear to be angry like the last time. Suddenly, he looked at me and met my eyes. Unlike most girls would have, I didn't lower my gaze. His gaze was frustrated again. I cocked an eyebrow at his frustration and smiled very slightly.

Jessy then asked me about my weekend and my attention was drawn away from the beauty that was Christophe Swan.

When I got to class, Christophe wasn't there yet. I sat down and took out my book to read. I heard the quiet scrape of the chair as it moved back so he could sit down.

"Good afternoon. My name is Christophe Swan. You are Sam Harden, yes?" a quiet, musical voice said. I marked my place and set my book down before turning to look at him.

"Yes, I am Sam." He was still sitting as far away from me as possible, but he was turned towards me. Looking at his eyes I noticed a difference. "Your eyes are a lovely sapphire blue. The obsidian of last week was gorgeous as well, but I believe I prefer this color."

Christophe's eyes widened. Obviously, that wasn't something he liked to have noticed. "Thank-you, I think."

"I'm going to ask you a question, Christophe. If it makes you uncomfortable, feel free to no answer. Okay?" I said.

"Alright."

"Two questions actually. First, where did you go?"

"Out of town. Personal Matters."

"Okay. Second is more odd. Did you leave…because of me?" I looked at him side-long. His already pale face got whiter. "Due to the look on your face, I'll take that as a yes. I won't bother asking why because, obviously, I won't get an answer."

Mr. Jones started talking then. It was about the life cycle of plants. Would he ever get to something I didn't know? I took out my journal and started working on my story again. Using my peripheral vision, I saw Christophe's had grasping his knee under the table, so hard that the tendons on the back of his hand stood out. It never relaxed, though it flexed once in a while. Every once in a while I could feel his eyes on my face. It wasn't the penetrating glare of last Monday. It was a confused and frustrated look, like he couldn't understand something.

I flew out the door again, anxious to get away. For some reason I wanted to just sit with him. It unnerved me. It told me I trusted him completely. I had never trusted anyone that much right off. What was wrong with me? Who hit me in the head?

During gym, we were playing volleyball. To vent some of my frustration with my own emotions, I spiked the ball a little too hard. Mick got in the way and took the ball square in the face. I heard a snap. I was under the net before anyone else understood what had happened.

"Mick. Mick, wake up, man." He looked up at me, somewhat dazed. "Mick. Who am I, Mick?"

"Shlam." He slurred my name like he was drunk.

"I'll take him to the nurse." I said as I scooped him up. He didn't weigh mush compared to a GT engine. "That was really dumb, Mick. Didn't your mother every teach you not to jump in front of fast moving objects?" I said outside.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the silver Volvo and the gold Porsche Carrea that the Cullens used to get back and forth to school. Inside the Porsche Carrea, sat Christophe. He stared at me as I walked to the Main Office, which held the Nurse's Office. I deposited Mick inside, telling the nurse what had happened.

I walked back outside. Christophe was now leaning against the hood of his car. I hesitated. I had never gotten a chance to look at the inside of a Porsche Carrea. Should I ask? I looked at him. He was watching me through narrowed eyes.

No. No, I wouldn't ask. I didn't have the nerve, plus there was my stupid and irrational fear of rejection. I turned and walked towards the gym. Before I entered the building, I paused with my hand resting on the handle.

I looked back at Christophe. He was still watching me. Why couldn't I work up the nerve to just ask to look under the hood of his car? It wasn't like I'd be asking him to drop his pants or something. Jeez!

I decided then that I would bring Silver with me tomorrow. No one ever noticed him when he clung to my back. If Silver was with me, I could ask Christophe to show me his car. Yes, tomorrow I would bring Silver.


	4. Let's Start the Relationship with a BANG

_**Chapter 3 - Let's Start the Relationship with a BANG!**__**:**_

The next morning, I put on my outfit that had the special pads for Silver. They gave him something to grip, besides me. I put Silver in his special seat and started to drive to school.

"Why am I coming again?" Silver found my nerves _and_ my reasons amusing.

I sighed. "Because my lab partner, Christophe Swan, has a Porsche Carrea and I want to look under the hood. I don't have the nerve to ask him on my own. I'm really hoping he'll let me look." I finished as I pulled into a space. I was focused on Silver. I didn't notice I had parked next to the Porsche Carrea until I looked up. I swallowed, picked up my bag, opened my door, and turned to let Silver climb on.

Outside the car, I avoided looking at the car next to me and the blue-eyed gaze that was fixed on me. I walked to English and sat next to Mick. The morning was pretty much non-existent. No one noticed Silver. When lunch came I deliberately avoided looking at the Cullens table. After I sat down though, Silver started to bug me, wanting to know who the Cullens were and which one was Christophe. Finally, I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. None of them were looking at me.

Speaking to Silver in hushed tones, in the animal tongue, I turned my head to look at them. "The Cullens are the pale ones across the room. I'm guessing at most of this. Emmett is the biggest one and he is with Rosalie, the gorgeous long haired blonde. Alice is the tiny black haired girl and she's with blonde haired Jasper. Edward is the one with bronze, mussed up hair and he is with Isabella, the beautiful brunette. I'm only guessing all of those. The only one I know for sure is Christophe. He is the one with shoulder length black hair. He's on the end."

Just then, Christophe turned his head and looked at me. He looked completely confused. I ducked my head and ran my hand up through my red locks on the back of my head. Silver snorted his amusement softly in my ear. I refused to look at that table for the rest of the lunch period.

I was the first one to my Biology class. Even Mr. Jones wasn't there yet. I went to my seat and pulled Silver off my back. Setting him in my lap, I petted him to calm myself down. Hearing someone enter the room, I shifted my position so that Silver could climb up onto my back without being visible from the doorway.

The chair to my right slid quietly. "Hello, again." He spoke quietly.

"Hello, Christophe." I like that name.

"May I ask what was going on yesterday, during 7th period?"

I grinned, remembering the stupidity of the moment. "I was frustrated. I spiked the volleyball to hard. Mick got in the way, trying to show off. Ball hit him square in the face. I heard a snap and I was scared it broke his neck. His neck just cracked and he had a _really_ bad head and neck ache as a result." I shook my head and chuckled. "I will probably never understand what possesses men to make them do stupid things to try and impress girls. When they get hurt being dumb, it's not impressive, it's pathetic."

"I get the impression you think all guys are like that."

"Not _all_ guys, but about 85%, yes." He looked thoughtful at my response. Mr. Jones explained that we were doing a lab with onion root cells to identify the stages of mitosis. Fun. Not.

I picked up a slide and eyed it. I grinned and handed it to him. "bet you this one is Interphase." His eyebrows rose, but he said nothing. He placed the slide in the microscope and adjusted it to 40x. After looking for a moment he looked up, his eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" Christophe was stunned. I removed to slide from the microscope and pointed to a piece of the root.

"This little piece changes with each stage. Few people know this. By just looking at this one piece, you can tell the difference." I showed him the difference to each stage, letting him double check it with the microscope. Christophe appeared to find it fascinating. At least, I thought that until Silver opened his mouth.

"Oooo. He likes you." He rumbled softly.

Forgetting myself, I turned my head and (just as softly) snapped, "He does not. Now shut your mouth. Brat."

It wasn't soft enough. Christophe was looking at me questioningly when I turned my attention back to him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh! Um…No one?" His expression said that he clearly didn't buy it. "Fudge. *Sigh.* I'm talking to Silver. He's a badger. You can meet him after school if you'd like." Christophe's lips were pressed together as if he were trying not to laugh. I shrugged and returned the conversation to the lab.

Before the bell rang, Christophe lightly tapped my arm. His touch was icy cold. "I would like to meet 'Silver.'" He said. As I stared at him the bell rang. I got up slower and walked out of the room in a slight daze.

Instead of going right to gym, I went to the stand of oaks that I had gone to my first day. Silver clambered off my back. He started to say something, but I cut him off.

"What do you think of Christophe?" I asked.

He snorted, surprised by my question. "He is a fine young man. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular." Not a reason he would like anyway.

"You didn't ask to look at his car."

I bowed my head, ashamed. Then, I laughed at my own cowardice. "I thought that if you were with me I would be able to work up the nerve to ask. Ha! Who am I kidding? I can't ask him. I'm too scared of being rejected. Ha! Haha! Ha! Hahahaha! I'm pathetic really. My fear isn't even rational. I'm just stupidly pathetic. I can't even ask Christophe if I can look under the hood of his car. Ha!"

I heard the snap of a branch behind me. I sprang to my feet, whirled around and stopped in a defensive crouch. Christophe looked amused by my maneuver. I stood up straight, wary. How had he known where I was?

He looked at me for a minute, his lips pursed as if he was making a decision. Then he grinned. It lit up his face. I blinked, hiding my shock behind my confusion. I felt like he had just grabbed my heart and squeezed.

"So, you want to look under the hood of my Porsche Carrea, do you? Well I believe we can arrange that. On two conditions."

It took me a moment to remember how to work my voice. "What conditions?"

"1st, I still want to meet 'Silver.' 2nd, you answer some questions I have." He said it cautiously, like there was some chance I would refuse. I was so excited though, I think I would have agreed to lay down in front of an oncoming bus. I agreed, letting some of my fir control slip, letting him see how excited this made me. He found my excitement amusing. "Alright, then. After 7th period we'll meet at our cars. You introduce me to Silver, then I'll ask you my questions as you examine the car, okay?" I nodded enthusiastically. "See you after class." He turned and walked away.

I was so excited. During gym, I ran laps rather than played volleyball. I didn't want to take the chance of hitting Mick twice. The bell ending the day rang. I changed clothes and didn't have the patience for Silver to climb on. Instead, I slung my bag over my shoulder, scooped him up and shot out the door.

Christophe was leaning against the front of his car. He grinned as I approached. I dumped my bag on the ground and placed Silver on the hood of my car. "This is Quicksilver, or Silver for short. He's my best friend." Christophe stepped forward and offered Silver his hand, palm up. Silver sniffed his hand. He decided he liked the scent and nudged Christophe's hand in a demand to be scratched. Christophe laughed quietly and gently scratched behind Silver's ears. He stopped after a few moments and looked at me.

"Well, let's pop the hood, shall we?" He swiftly opened the door and pulled the switch to pop the top. I lifted the hood and locked it open. The inside was beautiful. I trailed my fingers over the various parts that made up this masterwork of machinery. Christophe cleared his throat.

"You can ask your questions, Christophe. I'm listening." I didn't look up at him.

"Okay. Why did you move to Forks?"

"Oh, that's easy. Mom got re-married. Jaden Silvertree is ten years younger that Mom, but he's really mature and well-mannered. He's a professional duelist, so he travels a lot. Mom was going to stay with me, but her life has pretty much revolved around me for too long. I told her that she was going to travel with Jaden, cheer him on, and I would come spend some time with Dad. She didn't like it at first, though she did want to go with Jaden, I wasn't giving her a choice though and I can be as stubborn as a mule when I want to be. So…here I am."

"Why didn't you just go with your mother and Jaden?"

"Cause dueling bores me. Plus, I don't like moving every two weeks." "Where are they now?"

"Germany, I believe." "How old are you?"

"16. I turn 17 February 22."

"Why are you so fascinated by my car?"

"I don't really know. Cars in general fascinate me. I've never seen the inside of a Porsche Carrea before though." I frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him. "Do you hear that?"

He looked concerned. "Hear what?"

I looked around, trying to pinpoint it's location. "That ticking."

He frowned, concentrating. His eyes widened as he noticed it. "I do now." I had a thought then. I bent over and looked under the car. My face was dead white when I came back up.

"Oh my."

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong? Sam!" Christophe was worried by my expression and became more so when I didn't answer.

"Silver? Drag your claws across the hood and windshield please." Silver put his forepaws on the top of my windshield and his hindpaws on the top of my hood. He pulled his forepaws towards him and pushed his hindpaws away, letting his claws drag.

The resulting noise was a hideous screeching sound that pierced the eardrums. Everyone raced away from the atrocious sound, everyone other than me and Christophe.

Christophe's teeth were still on edge. "Why did you just have him do that?"

"There is a bomb under your car."

I don't know what he thought at first. Maybe he thought I was joking, cause he didn't move. Apparently my expression made him realize I wasn't because his eyes widened.

He took off and grabbed a hold of the back of my jacket, pulling me along. Silver barked. It snapped me out of my daze. He was still sitting on the hood of my car, right next to Christophe's. Next to the bomb.

"_**NO!!!**_" I screamed and wrenched out of my jacket. I shot back towards the cars, towards the bomb.

"No, Sam!" I heard Christophe behind me. He sounded like he was a million miles away. I was at the cars. I snatched Silver off the hood. My foot kicked my bag. It launched. I heard a _CHICK!_ I was too close. I kept running.

Heat and a blast of air pressure hit my back. I tucked Silver into my body as I got hurled forward. The air brushed my back. The heat had incinerated the back of my shirt. I twisted in the air.

I landed heavily on my back. My head cracked against the sidewalk. I forced myself to sit up. Christophe was with the rest of the school, on the other side of the parking lot. Everyone else was looking up. His horrified stare was aimed at me. Curious, I looked up.

_**Cheesecake**__**.**_ The bomb had launched the car sky high. The now flaming Porsche Carrea was coming back down. It's designated landing spot? I was sitting on it.

I tried to move, but my limbs wouldn't respond. I could only stare at the flaming missile that rocketed toward me. Well. Sucks to me, don't it.

Something hard and cold rammed into me, shoving me out of the fireballs path. Iron bars bound me to a hard wall of…cloth?

The car hit and, unbelievably, _bounced_. Toward me. Again. A low, snarled oath told me what, or rather who, I was bound to. Okay, I have a bad sense of time, but I ain't that stupid.

The flaming vehicle was getting way too close for comfort. Suddenly, a foot covered in black Italian leather, attached to a leg concealed by a tight tan leather pant leg, shot out and hammered the car once. The hit caused a _**massive**_ dent _and_ caused the car to jump back about 30ft where it came to a final rest.

One deep breath. Two deep breathes. Mass chaos begins. I hear my name being screamed. Of more immediate importance though was Christophe's worried voice in my ear.

"Sam? Sam, are you alright?" Did I say worried? Maybe something closer to panicked would work better.

"You bet. Well…my back stings and I am guaranteed to have a monster headache later, but other than that I'm fine." I sighed. "I just finished that GT, too. Oh, well. Maybe I'll be able to fix it. I should fix your family's Volvo too, if I can. I can build you a new Porsche Carrea, but it will take me about two months."

Christophe was still holding me. I occurred to me that my back was to him. It made me nervous. I gently pulled against he hold. After a moment he released me. I kind of sprang forward and spun around. Hopefully he hadn't registered what he saw.

He shifted his own position so he was about 3ft away. He scrutinized my face. I waited for him to speak, but he said nothing. After a few moments I started thinking about the blast and how it would have affected the cars. Out loud.

"Okay then. Considering the amount of air pressure and the intensity of the heat, as well as the positions of the cars, I'm going to guess that my GT is probably shot. The Volvo on the other hand should be fairly decent. Yeah, I should be able to fix the Volvo."

Christophe's eyes widened. "What?"

"What what?"

"What are you talking about?"

My eyebrows drew together. "What planet are you on? I'm talking about the cars, what else?"

He sputtered for a moment. "You…You're--talking about--fixing cars--after you--were nearly--crushed?!?"

I cocked my left eyebrow. "Would you prefer I had hysterics? They won't get me anywhere. I'm assuming that you're not going to tell me how you got over here so fast. Ah. Don't try to deny it. You were on the other side of the parking lot. You're also probably not going to tell me how you can stop a 2 ton flaming vehicle by kicking it without breaking or burning your leg. Again, don't try to deny it. I'm not that dumb. Since you obviously aren't going to elaborate upon either matter and I'm not going to have a fit hysteria, what else is there to talk about?"

After a moment he said, "Not much."

"Exactly. Now, returning to the subject of the cars, my GT will most likely be going to the junkyard. All its damage will be on the left side. The wiring will be fried, the breaking system shot, the steering system melted, and the engine probably dead. No, the only way to get my GT back is to build it from scratch again.

"As for the Volvo, its damage would be on the right side. All that I would have to do is rebuild the right side of frame, replace the seats, replace the front and rear windshields, I can get the body parts from Matthew, do a quick tune up to repair all internal damage, and then it would be good as new. Pfft. Easy.

"Finally, the Porsche Carrea. Because I saw the inside before the bomb went off I can rebuild it. The engine and the body parts will take the most time. Matthew lives in Italy, but getting parts from him is well worth the wait. The engine…I can build it, but it will take a month at least. The rest is easy, I can do that in a month. So the Porsche Carrea would take me about 2 months to build. Of course there is no charge to you. Basically you should have both vehicles back within 2 to 3 months." I looked up at him and beamed, thrilled.

"I am…confused." Christophe confessed.

"Why? Did I use to many odd terms? Well, roughly translated, I'm fixing your Volvo and building you a new Porsche Carrea for free." I beamed again.

Christophe looked like I had punched him. "Why? Why would you do that?"

I blinked. What was so confusing? "I am going to do it because I want to. Not to mention the fact that I'd be dead right now if you hadn't pulled your Superman stunt. By the way, you're gonna catch flies if you leave your mouth hanging open like that."

He snapped his jaw shut. Just then, I heard a siren. I sighed. Silver clambered out of my lap and climbed onto my back, knowing it would make me feel better.

"Let us go tell the world we are alive, yes?" Silver said.

I laughed. "Yes! Yes, let us go proclaim the good tidings! Haha!" I got to my feet. Looking at Christophe still sitting on the ground, I asked, "You need a hand?"

He looked up at me and shook his head. He got to his feet and stepped closer to me. I craned my head back to look at his face. He grinned down at me.

"How tall are you, Christophe?"

He looked confused. "6 foot 5. Why?"

"Ah. So you aren't _quite_ as tall as I thought. Still very tall though. Anyway, shall we go great the good people?" The natural gesture to go with the comment was to offer the hand. I even started to lift my hand. Noticing it I turned it into a scratch at the base of my neck. I still smiled though. He smiled back and nodded.

We gave the still burning machine a wide berth. As we approached, no one seemed to notice us. Jessy saw us first.

"Oh my God! Sam! You're alive!" She screamed. Now every head turned and saw us. All the students screamed in pleasure, but no one ran forward. I realized that everyone was intimidated by Christophe. I glanced at his face. His look basically said, you get too close and you get hurt. Nice.

"Sam? Are you okay?" My dad wasn't at all intimidated by Christophe. He rushed forward and caught me in a hug. Silver barked in protest. "Oh! Sorry boy. Are you alright, Sam?" He asked again.

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine. Just to make everyone happy though, I'll go to the hospital and get a check up, 'kay?" I was surprised when I realized that Christophe was still standing close by.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, Dad. I'll be fine. Christophe and Silver will be with me, right?" It wasn't until after I said it that I realized I _wanted_ Christophe with me. I blinked at my own stupidity for volunteering Christophe for something he didn't have to do. I turned to look at him. He appeared surprised by his sudden inclusion in the conversation, but he nodded.

Dad let it go at that and after giving me a quick kiss on my forehead, turned to talk to the fire chief. Remembering something, I poked him. He turned to look at me. "Scrap my GT, but bring the Volvo to my workshop, 'kay?" He nodded, knowing better than to argue with me about cars.

I climbed into the ambulance. Behind me there was a sharp intake of breath. Christophe climbed in after me and the workers shut the door behind him. He turned to me. "What happened to your leg?" He demanded.

I frowned and looked at my legs. They looked fine. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed to my left leg. "On the back."

I turned my left leg so I could see the back of it. "Oh." The back of my lower left leg looked gross. All warped and twisted with cracks in it. Obviously the cloth covering it was gone. "The heat must have warped the metal. I can't feel it which means the wiring is shot. Hmph. Guess I'll have to replace that tonight." Christophe looked at me like I was nuts. "My left leg isn't real Christophe. It's mechanical." His eyes widened and his mouth formed a silent 'o'.

The door opened. We were at the hospital. Christophe got out first and waited for me. Once inside he asked for Dr. Cullen. They told him a room number. He indicated I was to follow him. We entered a room with a single bed and a single chair. Christophe sat in the chair.

I sat on the bed. Silver got off my back and moved to my side. I scooted back until I was leaning against the pillows. Silver then crawled into my lap. I patted him absently.

After a few minutes a young man walked in. He had swept back blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and pale skin. I smiled. "Hello, Dr. Cullen."

Both Christophe and Dr. Cullen were startled. I just kept smiling. Dr. Cullen recovered quickly. "Hello, Ms. Harden. How are you doing today?"

I didn't even have to open my mouth. "She nearly got blown up, then she almost got crushed. She hit the back of her head on the sidewalk and the fire from the initial blast hit her back. It hit the bottom of her left leg as well, but apparently that is mechanical." Christophe left nothing out.

"Well, well. Sounds like you've had quite the afternoon. Let's take a look at your head first, shall we?" Dr. Cullen stepped forward. I bent my head forward so he could examine the back of it. He applied gentle pressure saying, "Tell me if it hurts." His fingers wandered across the back of my head, but he never hit anything worth mentioning. Then he found a cut. "Oh. What's this?" He asked, moving my hair to get a better look.

"Oh, I stood up too fast last night. I was working on a car. I lifted my head before I was clear of the hood. No biggy."

"Alright. Your head appears to be fine. I'd like to take a look at your back now." He said, stepping back. I stiffened.

Silver noticed. He climbed up my front, resting his paws on my shoulders, tucking his head under my chin. Dr. Cullen jumped. He hadn't know Silver was there.

"You don't have to let him see your back. You can refuse. He can't force you, Sam." Silver told me.

Every muscle in my body was tensed. My jaw was clenched so hard, I swear you could hear my teeth cracking.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Christophe's voice was quiet, but concerned. Suddenly, I knew I couldn't say no. Well, I _could_, but I wouldn't.

"Christophe?" My voice was no more than a whisper.

"Yes Sam?"

"Will you shut the door and lock it?" Christophe and Dr. Cullen exchanged worried looks. "Please?" After a moment's hesitation he did as I asked. "Thank-you Christophe." I took a deep breath. "Silver, you need to move."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sam? You really don't have to." Silver was worried about my mental state.

"That's just it though. I _do_ have to do it…It's okay Silver. Just let me hold you and I'll be fine. I promise."

He hesitated. Then he climbed down off to my left. I scooted forward and braced myself to flip onto my stomach.

"Sam?" said Christophe.

"Ms. Harden? Are you alright?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Yes. I'm okay. This is just…a little…difficult…for me. Just give me a moment." I shuddered. I took three deep breathes. I flipped and locked my arms around Silver's body, burying my face in his thick fur, inhaling his musky scent.

Two gasps sounded behind me. I knew why. My back is covered in old scars. I've had them forever. They are why I'm terrified to lay on my stomach. Not because I think that they make me look like a monster or something dumb like that. I'm terrified to leave my back exposed because I'm scared that someone will inflict another painful wound.

I hadn't let anyone other than Mom, Dad, and Silver touch or even look at my back in 10 years. I was putting all my trust into Christophe and his father, trusting them not to hurt me. Every muscle in my body trembled.

A soft, cold touch on the small of my back made me jump. "Ms. Harden? I'm going to put some medicine on the two small burns on your back, okay?" Dr. Cullen told me. I nodded stiffly. The soft touch remained. Now, father up, more towards my shoulders a large, hard, cold hand softly rubbed something creamy and soothing onto a spot on my back. After a few moments I relaxed enough to whisper a question.

"Christophe? Are you still here?"

"Yes, Sam. I am still here." His voice sounded rough with a suppressed emotion.

Relief washed through me. "Thank-you for staying, Christophe." My relief was obvious in my voice, even though I was whispering.

After a moment I heard, "My pleasure." It was so quiet, I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear it. The hand lifted then, though the touch on the small of my back remained. Now the hand appeared again in a place between the small of back and the previous burn. It smoothed on the creamy substance again.

Once he was done, Dr. Cullen removed both of his hands. After a moment I flipped over into a sitting position. I looked at Dr. Cullen. "Thank-you Dr. Cullen." I said solemnly. "Before you ask, neither my dad, my mom, or my step-dad did this to me." He visibly relaxed. Now I looked at Christophe. His face was carefully blank, indifferent. I smiled shyly at him. "Thank-you again Christophe. For everything." I whispered. His blank look evaporated. He smiled gently at me.

Silver stepped forward. After living with me for so long he had learned a few tricks. He used one now. By manipulating the pitch and length of his barks he produced something that sounded, to two-legger ears, just like 'thank-you.'

Dr. Cullen and Christophe both looked shocked. Dr. Cullen laughed. "Well, Ms. Harden. You're all set and free to go. Do you have a ride home?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, Christophe, why don't you take her home with my car. Esme can pick me up later. Good day to you Ms. Harden." With that he left.

I stood up. "You don't have to take me home if you don't want to. I can call my dad." I said softly.

Christophe shook his head. "No, I'll take you home."

"Okay." I picked up Silver. Seeing a hospital gown I snagged it. "If I borrow this, so I don't get medicine all over the inside of your dad's car, can I give it back tomorrow?" Christophe blinked and then he nodded. So I put the gown on the back of the seat before I sat down. The drive home was silent. I got out of the car and looked at him for a moment. "Thank-you, Christophe." I whispered and shut the car door.

I went straight upstairs and took 4 Advil to kill the headache that was starting to show up. I took a shower, crawled into bed, opened my window, curled up and went to sleep.

So began my dreams of Christophe.


	5. Damn Boys

_**Chapter 4 - Damn Boys.**__**:**_

The next day I got up early. I called Matthew to order the body parts for the Volvo and the Porsche Carrea. I brought the gown to the hospital and went to school. I found my bag over near the stand of oaks. I went to English and hid in a dark corner. I managed to avoid people all morning. At lunch I said it once and I said it menacingly.

"Do not bring up what happened yesterday. I refuse to talk about it and I will not tolerate being hovered over. Are we clear?" My friends all nodded their heads. By the end of the day no one would bring it up for fear that I would rip their head off. Good.

In biology I couldn't bring myself to speak to Christophe. He said nothing to me either. Before the bell rang I slipped an envelope addressed to him under his hand. I said nothing and was out the door the moment the bell went off.

It was a letter that thanked him yet again. It said what I saw and how I didn't expect him to explain. I wasn't going to tell anyone, I wasn't even planning on trying to find out what he was. If he felt like sharing I was willing to listen. To please express my thanks to his father. Thank-you again. Signed Samantha Harden.

That was the last contact I had with him for 6 weeks. I worked diligently on the Volvo and the Porsche Carrea. We weren't talking, but I had promised to do these cars and I would not break it.

Mick was in my Biology class and, due to the lack of communication between Christophe and myself, started sitting on my side of our desk until the bell rang.

Then I surprised myself. At the end of 6 weeks I had finished both the Volvo and the Porsche Carrea. It was Tuesday night. I called my dad and asked if he and a couple of his work buddies could help me the next day. Jessy called right after I got off the phone.

"Hi, Sam!

"Hey, Jessy. What's up?"

"Well, you know, the Spring Dance is next Saturday."

Crud. "What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you were going to ask Mick? It's a girls choice."

"Haha! No, Jessy, I'm not going to ask Mick. You go ahead. Have fun with him."

"Really! You're sure?"

"Absolutely. You have a blast."

"Thank-you Sam! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! Okay, bye now!" Click.

I started laughing. Me, go to a high school dance! Ha! I'd rather get run over by a train and live through it! Okay, maybe not live through it, but still.

The next day I came so late I needed a pass to get to class, but I know no one saw me bring in the fixed Volvo and the new Porsche Carrea. I parked them next to the other Cullen vehicles, a giant silver jeep and a red corvette. Then, because I'm goofy, I had big bows attached to the grills and tags stuck under the windshield wipers. The tag on the Volvo said, "Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." The tag on the Porsche Carrea said, "Christophe Swan."

During lunch today though I focused on Jessy. She was unusually quiet. She wouldn't even look at Mick. I hoped he hadn't refused her. In Biology, Mick clarified the problem.

"So, Jessy asked me to the Spring Dance."

"Awesome! You'll have a great time with Jessy."

Mick swallowed. "Um…I told her I had to think about it."

I stared at him for a moment before I asked. "_**Why?**_"

"Well I thought that maybe…you were planning on asking me."

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that Christophe reacted to this comment. His hands clenched into fists, his arms went rigid, and his eyes (though focused on the front of the room) flashed with anger and (to my thrilled surprise) jealousy. Those reactions were very subtle. Mick didn't see them. The obvious one though was Christophe's head tilting slightly toward me.

I took all that in as I bit back a rather cruel remark about how guys that assumed girls went gaga over them usually thought too much of themselves. Instead I said, "You should say yes to Jessy."

"Did you ask someone else?" Why did he think it was his business?

"No. I'm not going to the dance. I'm going to Seattle."

"Couldn't you go some other weekend?"

I was running out of patience. If I backhanded him would he shut up? "_**No**_. So you shouldn't make Jessy wait. It's rude."

"Okay." Was he actually sulking? My God he was! Shoot me please! Stupid, stupid, _**stupid**_ boys!

Class started. I picked my head up off the table, resisting the urge to beat my head against it. I sensed Christophe looking at me. I looked at him. He didn't turn away. I smiled hesitantly.

I wasn't actually focusing on what Mr. Jones was saying, but when he called on our table we both looked at him and answered, "The Krebs Cycle."

Mr. Jones jumped. "In unison now." He said. I looked down at my book, embarrassed. When the bell rang, I shot out the door, like I usually did.

"Sam." I jumped. Christophe caught up with me easily, then kept pace with me.

"Yes, Christophe?"

"I…I'm sorry I'm being rude. This is better though, really."

I looked up at him. His eyes were black again. "If you believe that us not associating is better for you, then I will not argue with you." This appeared to startle him. "I do hope you will not reject my gift because of it, but if you do it is your choice. Now if you will excuse me, I must get to my gym class." I walked into the locker room

At the end of class I shot out the door. I reached my truck before most students were out the door. I started the engine and looked up in time to see the stunned faces of the Cullen family as they saw the new cars. They looked up at me. I grinned. It clicked on Christophe's face and then on Edward's. Before any of the others could figure it out, I gunned it and roared out of the parking lot, laughing.

I went to the gas station and then to the grocery store. Nick was there. He had the same question as Mick. Would I ask him to the dance? Nope, I was going to Seattle, sorry.

I got home and unloaded the groceries. Inspiration! I called Jessy. She spazzed about the fact that Mick accepted her. She wanted me to come. Can't, going to Seattle, sorry. Then I said Mimi should ask Nick. Heard he was still available. She loved the idea. Bye. Click.

I was thrilled with the Cullens' reaction. I think they had forgotten I was working on the those cars. I hoped that they would like them. I had added a few personal touches, like one way black tinted windows (you can see out, but not in.) and putting in Sirius XM radios.

Because I had been putting finishing touches on the cars till late the previous night, I hadn't slept much. I went to be early.

I was sound asleep, walking through the woods, following a trail that led to my dryad tree. A presence came up behind me, but I didn't panic. A large, cold, hard hand gently rested at the base of my neck. "Sam." a beautiful voice whispered. I started to turn around.

"YEOUCH!" I sprang up and glared at the marten that had bee curled up against my chest. "If you're gonna sleep there, watch where you stick your claws. I did not appreciate getting stabbed in the chest." The marten nodded, looking contrite.

Silver snorted softly. I looked at him. He was staring at my closet from the edge of my bed. "What is it, Silver?"

After a moment he turned away from the closet and came back towards me. "It's nothing worth worrying about. One of the local vampires." He said as he curled up in the bend of my leg. He tucked his nose into his fur.

"Oh, a vampire? Bat? He must have bumped into something and gotten confused or lost. I'll take him home after school tomorrow. After a moment I said, "My dream was different tonight."

Silver's head came up, his eyes focused on me. "How so?"

"The place changed. Instead of the school going towards gym, it was in the woods, going towards my dryad tree. He still came up behind me and said my name, but…"

"But…"

"…but before he said my name he…" I trailed off again.

"He what? What did he do?"

"He touched me. Placed his hand on the base of my neck."

Silver put his paw on my leg. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It didn't scare me, Silver. I was totally calm, I felt totally safe." I was amazed.

Silver studied me. "You're sure?"

I focused on him and smiled. "Yes Silver, I'm fine. Go to sleep now. Goodnight." I laid down. The marten curled up against my chest again, making sure its claws were facing away from me, and I gently draped my arm across it. As I drifted back into slumber, his figure stood before my mind's eyes and I whispered his name. "Christophe…"

Next day, I walked down the sidewalk to go to English. I wasn't really paying attention. THUMP! Déjà vu. Christophe had stepped out from behind his car and I had walked into him. Again. Rather than startled he looked pleased. "Sam."

"Sorry Christophe, I wasn't paying attention." I hesitated a moment before asking, "Do…Do you like your car?" I bit my lip, nervously waiting for his answer. It was better than anything I could have ever hoped for.

His now sapphire eyes lit up with excitement and his smile was blindingly brilliant. My heart stopped. "I love it." Sincerity rang in every word. "Thank-you so much. Edward and Bella thank you for fixing the Volvo as well. If it wasn't for the fact that the entire steering wheel was covered with impressions of Edwards grip, they would have accused you of buying a new one." He laughed. "Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and even Rosalie are all envious of the car you built me. Emmett went so far as to accuse me of blowing up my car myself, creating the entire situation just so you would build me a new car." He frowned. "You were nearly killed by that accident. Everybody laughed later, but when he said it I wasn't amused." He shrugged and the smile returned. "Anyway, I love it. Thank-you very much."

I beamed up at him. "I'm glad you like it." I was more than glad, I was ecstatic. I glanced at my watch. "Oh, it's almost time for class." I started walking. Christophe walked with me.

"I have a question for you." I tilted my head slightly, listening. "Next Saturday, you know, the day of the Spring

Dance--"

I stopped and turned to face him. "Christophe, you're a smart guy, I know you are. I have very little patience. You were sitting next to me when I told Mick I was going to Seattle that day. So, if you actually ask me that question, I am going to have to slap you." I said this calmly and matter-of-factly. Of course, after I slapped him I would ask him to the dance, but hopefully the threat of getting slapped would deter him from putting me in that position.

He raised his right eyebrow and grinned. "I actually wasn't going to ask you about the dance, so can I finish my question without fear of getting hit?" I nodded and started walking again. "I was thinking that, since your GT was destroyed and you only have that gas guzzling truck left, maybe you would like a ride?"

I blinked. "Say that again?"

He grinned. "Would you like a ride down to Seattle?"

"With you?"

"Well, that was the idea."

We had reached the classroom door. I stopped and turned to face him. "But…I thought…Okay, back up a minute. I thought you didn't want to be friends."

"I prefer your previous phrasing with some adjustments. It would be better for _you_ if we didn't associate…but I'm sick of trying to avoid you when I don't want to, Sam."

I nearly swallowed my tongue.

He smirked. "Will you go to Seattle with me?" I nodded. Christophe smiled. Then, suddenly serious, he said, "You really should stay away from me. I'll see you later, Sam." He walked down the hall, my heart trailing along behind him.


	6. Blood

**_Chapter 5 - Blood__:_**

I sat down in English as the bell rang. It wasn't till class ended that I even thought about Mick or Nick, and then only because they were waiting for me at the door. I recalled my brush offs yesterday. Guess I was forgiven.

Mick and Nick were talking about a trip to La Push's First Beach that Saturday. I was invited. I had nothing pressing to do that weekend, so I agreed to go. There was going to be surfing and whale watching and some hiking.

I don't really remember the rest of the morning. Lunch is very vivid though. Jessy talked animatedly about plans for the dance. Mimi had asked Nick and they were all going together with some of the other students. I didn't pick up on who. I was focused on something else. I found the Cullens table right off.

My stomach dropped. Christophe wasn't there. I wasn't hungry anymore. I stopped listening. Maybe he had gone home. I got a soda and started to go to the table.

Mimi poked my arm. "Christophe Swan is staring at you. He's sitting by himself. I wonder why?" My head snapped up. I followed her line of sight to Christophe's sapphire gaze. He was sitting at the table I usually sat at on Fridays.

Once he had my attention, he grinned. He beckoned to me. Jessy had noticed. "Is Christophe Swan beckoning _you_, Sam?" she sounded like she was happy for me. Mick and Nick broke off their conversation to look at me. They didn't seem all that happy.

I ducked my head, embarrassed. "Yes. Maybe he wants help with Biology." I took a step towards Christophe. Mick moved as if to follow. I glared at him. "Back off Mick. I do** _not_** tolerate clingy, hovering, or invasive acts. Are we clear?" Mick nodded, looking very pale.

I reached the table and sat down across from him. Neither of us said anything. Finally Christophe asked, "Do you mind sitting with me?" I shook my head. "Some of your friends don't like it though." It was a statement, not a question.

"Jessy and Mimi know I don't like Mick or Nick. They think I'm missing something in my life by not having a boyfriend. It wouldn't really bug them normally, but I've never had a boyfriend. That's what worries them. Mick and Nick just don't seem to understand a basic rebuff." I shrugged.

Christophe frowned. "You've _never_ had a boyfriend?"

I scowled. Why did people swell on that? "No, I've never wanted a boyfriend before." I said it that way on purpose.

Christophe's frown deepened. Then he glanced over my shoulder and snickered. I raised my right eyebrow. "Mick thinks that I'm being mean to you and wants to come break up our fight. He may not though because of 1) your earlier statement and 2) Jessy and Mimi will chew him out for it." He chuckled.

I decided to give Mick a third reason. I grabbed the back of my chair and turned like I was cracking my back. I turned again to the other side and locked eyes with Mick. He was half out of his chair. My eyebrows furrowed. I peeled my upper lip away from my teeth. I glared.

My snarl had him back in his seat trying not to cringe. Before the others could turn to look at me, I turned back to Christophe with a pleasantly curious expression. "Does he still plan on coming over?"

Christophe's eyes were wide with shock. "No. He is considering how to beg for your forgiveness. That was…the most vicious expression I've ever seen on a human face."

I raised my left eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that's a complement. I also won't ask how you saw my expression, when you were looking at the back of my head." I smiled at his horrified expression. "Anyway, are we friends now? Or just lab partners discussing Biology?"

He pursed his lips, considering my question. Finally, with a grim smile, he said, "Friends, I suppose. You'd be wise to avoid me though." He meant what he said.

I gave him a idiotic, happy-go-lucky smile. "Guess I'm just a dope."

That startled a laugh out of him. My stupid smile faded into a small, honest smile. "Honestly, Christophe…I am extremely hard headed." I gave him a broad grin. "You've given me an opening. If you think I'm going to ignore it, you're opinion of me is way too high. If you want me to go away you're gonna have to get rid of the opening."

"Sam?" I turned. Mimi stood a few feet away, hesitating. "It's almost time for Biology. I just wanted to let you know." She turned and started out the door. I realized the cafeteria was nearly empty. I turned to look at Christophe.

He was grinning. "Go ahead. I'm not going today. Have fun." I nodded and left the cafeteria.

I slid into my seat, feeling the empty place next to me. Mr. Jones came in the room and passed out boxes to each table. I wasn't listening, or even watching really. The scent reached my nose, the thought entered my head and I gagged. Blood. They were blood-typing.

I buried my face in my sleeve, trying to erase the thought with the scent of Silver that clung to my clothes. "Samantha? You okay?" Mr. Jones asked. I just shook my head. "Will someone take Samantha to the nurse?" I didn't need to look to know it was Mick who volunteered. "Can you walk, Samantha?" I nodded and stood up. Mick looped my arm around his neck and slipped his arm around my waste. I leaned on him. He staggered a little.

Once we were out of sight of the classroom, I pulled away from Mick and dropped to the sidewalk on my hands and knees. I moved forward a little and shifted myself to collapse into a hollow between two projecting roots of one of the oaks. Leaning against the tree I closed my eyes.

"Um, wow Sam. You're really, really white." Mick sounded nervous.

"Sam?" Wow. Seriously? Why me? Why _**him**_? "Sam?" He was getting closer. "Is she alright? Has she been hurt?" He sounded anxious.

"I don't really know. We were blood-typing in class. She didn't even prick her finger. I was taking her to the nurse, but she wouldn't go any farther." Mick sounded defensive.

"Sam, can you hear me?" he had to be bending over because his voice came from right above my head. I refused to open my eyes, but I smiled grimly. "Nope." I croaked. He chuckled.

"You can go back to class, Mick. I'll take her to the nurse."

"No, I'm suppose to do it." Mick protested.

Christophe didn't listen. Suddenly the ground dropped out from underneath me. Not ready for it my eyes flew open and my arms jumped up to lock around his neck. He grinned at my expression. "Hey!" yelled Mick, already 10 paces behind us.

"You look awful." He said.

"And you look gorgeous. Is there something new here? If there is, it must be how I'm feeling. Ugh." My voice was ragged. I leaned my head against he shoulder and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and someone gasped.

"They're blood-typing Biology." He said. Another door opened and I smelled chemicals.

"Blood-typing?" the nurse asked. I felt Christophe nod. "There's always one. Put her on the cot." The cot was stiff and hard, definitely not designed for comfort. I opened my eyes. "Oh, you're awake! Well, that's good." Looking at Christophe she said, "You can go back to class now, dear. She'll be fine."

"I was told to stay with her." There was no doubt or question in his voice. He _would_ stay with me. The nurse looked suspicious, but she didn't argue.

The main office lady came in, saying a boy just fell down the stairs, broke his leg, and he won't allow anyone to move him. The nurse would have to go to him and stay there until the ambulance arrived. Both women left.

There was silence for a little while, then because the thought wouldn't go away, I said, "Say something."

"What?" He was confused.

"Just…say something, anything. Babble about something that doesn't deal with blood." I closed my eyes, lifted my hand and pinched the bridge of my nose. My voice still sounded like is was getting dragged through gravel.

"…Well…you gave me quite the scare. At first, I thought Mick was going to bury your dead body in the woods."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Honestly, I did. I didn't know people could turn such a sickly white without dying first. I thought I might have to avenge your murder."

"Poor Mick. Bet he's pissed."

"Oh, he absolutely despises me." He sounded pleased about it.

I dropped my hand, but I didn't open my eyes. I chuckled. "I would love to know how you know that. I doubt you'll tell me though."

"…you're right." It was really soft. I wonder if I was suppose to hear that or miss that. "So, may I ask a question about blood or is that still a forbidden topic?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him leaning against the wall. "Ask away."

"The sight of blood makes you sick?"

I laughed without humor. "Blood itself doesn't bother me. I don't mind the look or the smell. It's the thoughts that the sight and smell induce that make me sick."

"What are these thoughts?"

"Wrong. Disgusting." I sat up. "Basically, the scent of blood…makes me…hungry." I made a face and shuddered. "I can't actually describe the thoughts because they're more visual and emotional, then they are words. Eww. Okay, I can't talk about this anymore. If I do I'm gonna get sick again."

The nurse walked in then. "Oh! You're up. Do you feel okay?"

I gave her a tight, grim smile. "Yeah, I'll get over it."

The door opened again. "We got another one from Biology." Jimmy came in leaning on Mick.

I jumped off the cot, took a deep breath, held it and shot out of the nurse's office. Christophe followed me out. The next one out was Mick. He looked at sullenly. The look he gave Christophe was definitely despising. "_You_ look better." He said to me.

"Thanks." Brat.

"Are you coming back to class?" I just looked at him. "Um…guess not. Are you gonna come to La Push with us?" He shot a look at Christophe that said 'don't listen.'

"Yes, I'm going. I told you that this morning, you dope."

"'Kay. We're meeting at 10 in the morning at Nick's mom's store."

"I'll be there."

"See you in gym, I guess." Mick walked out the door, moping. Oh, joy.

"Can't I just get shot, instead?" I said once he was gone.

"Want to avoid him? I can handle that. Go sit down and look pale." Not that hard to do. Color was slow to return to my face and I was good at making pathetic looking expressions. Actually I have good control over my expressions in general.

"Miss Cane?" Christophe said to the receptionist.

"Oh…yes, Christophe? What can I do for you?" Okay. That is just plain wrong. She's 36 at least and she's flirting with a high school teenager. Not that I blame her.

"Sam has gym next period, but I don't think she feels well enough to get through it. I'd like to take her home now. Can you excuse her from class.?"

"Of course I can. Shall I excuse you from your class as well, Christophe?" Eww. Stop that. It's gross.

"No, I have Madam Doe. She won't mind."

"All set. You take good care of her, Christophe. And you feel better, Sam." I opened my eyes slowly and nodded just as slowly.

"Shall I carry you again?" Christophe asked, smirking. Still playing my part, I shook my head slowly and then got slowly to my feet. I stood there for a minute then walked with slow, deliberate steps out the door.

As soon as I was outside, I fully opened my eyes and dropped my pathetic expression. I lifted my face to the soft drizzle that cooled me off.

"You're a good actress." Christophe said. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"7 weeks after I met Jaden, I gave him a new car. The next day, to distract Mom so Jaden could do something for her birthday, I acted like I was sick. That night Jaden comes in and a first he thought I really _was_ sick. Mom walked out of the room for a minute and Jaden said 'You're a good actress.' Exact same surprised voice and stunned look. Hahahaha!" Christophe grinned as he recognized the similarities.

We had been walking towards the parking lot. Now we had reached it and I started to walk towards my truck. _Choke_. _Stopping_.

"Where do you think you're going?" Christophe demanded, outraged. He had seized the back of my coat and shirt.

"I'm going home. _Duh_. What's the problem?" I was totally lost. Why was he angry?

He started walking the other way, pulling me after him. "What's the problem? The problem is that I promised to take care of you. I'm not letting you drive in your condition."

Surprisingly, his implication that I was incapable of taking care of myself did not upset me. Instead I laughed once through my teeth. "Would you like to go to the pet store? See if they have a dog collar in my size? Then a nice leash for you to hold onto, so I don't wander off?" I chuckled.

He stopped. We were in front of his car. He released his grip on my coat. I turned to look at him. He was staring at me. After a moment he said, "No dog collar would ever suit you. You're too independent. And no leash would ever be strong enough to keep you in one place." Then he grinned. "Of course, a cat collar with a bell might be useful. Now, get in the car. Bella will bring your truck to you after school."

I slid my lower jaw to the right, thinking. Then I grinned, shook my head, rolled my eyes, and got into the Porsche without a word. Christophe got in on the drivers side. He fiddled with the controls for a moment, then headed out of the parking lot. After a minute I recognized the music he was playing.

"The Calling? From _Nature Songs_, done by Michael Gettel?" I was surprised. I wouldn't have thought Christophe liked merely instrumental music, let alone instrumental music with nature sounds in the background.

He looked just as surprised that I recognized it. "You like this kind of music?"

I smiled. "I love animals, remember? And I do enjoy the sound of different instruments weaving together to create one beautiful sound. Single instruments also make lovely music, but only if they're being played correctly. The Calling is one of my favorites. I usually listen to it as I go to sleep."

"It's one of my favorites as well." He looked thoughtful.

He pulled onto the dirt road that made up a large portion of my driveway. You could not see my house from the road, it was hidden in the woods. I hadn't told anyone, except Nick and Mimi, my address. I thought about asking how he knew where I lived, then decided against it. I had given my word that I would not try to find out what he is. I would not break my word. I thought of something then.

"Um…Christophe?" He looked at me. How to put this. Ah, forget it. Just say it. Good thing he had already parked the car. "Okay, I can't think of how to say this diplomatically, so I'm just gonna say it. I told you I wouldn't try to find out what you are, right? Well, I mean what I told you. I'm not going to _try_." He looked confused. "Ya see…the thing is…*Sigh*…look, I'm really into mythology." He looked startled. "You see where this is headed. There is a chance that I actually already know what you are. I just haven't made the connection yet." His face went carefully blank. He tensed. "Hehe. Relax, man. Breath." I thought of something. I pursed my lips. "Or don't breath, if you prefer that." Something else occurred to me and I giggled. "As my friend Matt would say, 'Breathing's overrated.'" I started giggling, then laughing. It took me a few moments to get control of myself. "Okay. Whew. Hehehe. Alright. That wasn't actually that funny, but that's okay. Ha. Anyway, as I was saying. I probably already know what you are, I just haven't made the connection. What I was getting at before my…fit of stupidity, was that, unless you, like, hand me an blatantly obvious feature…I probably _won't_ make the connection. …Do you get what I'm saying?" I scrutinized his expression. He looked like he had gotten sucker punched and was finding he liked it.

I couldn't help it. I laughed at his expression. "What's so funny?" He asked.

I couldn't answer at first, I was laughing too hard. Finally I managed to sputter, "Y…your face…that look…" I broke down laughing again. I laughed until my side hurt. Even then I had a hard time stopping. When I did I looked at him again. His right eyebrow was raised and he was grinning. He found my fit amusing.

"I…don't really know what to say to that. Nothing at all would probably be the smartest idea, but I feel that I should say… thank-you for the warning." He was thoughtful as he said this. His expression sobered me up.

I decided it was time to change the subject. "Could you have Bella bring the truck around back? *Sigh* I need to replace the brakes." Christophe tensed. "What? Is Bella coming around back bothering you? Or is it that my brakes are wearing out?"

"Bella…" He seemed to be debating something. He sighed. "Alright. Bella will bring the truck around back."

I examined his expression. It was calm, but his eyes were worried and upset. He didn't want me to meet his family. Not yet anyway. I smiled slightly. "Of course, I'll probably be in the middle of doing my homework or working on something in the garage, so I won't be able to come out and meet her."

For a moment he just stared at me, absorbing what I had said. Then his eyes lit up and he smiled. My heart stuttered. "Okay. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Good. Are you going to La Push on Saturday?" I hoped he was. I couldn't picture him carpooling with the other students though.

"No, I'm going hiking with my family this weekend."

"Damn. Well, that sucks. Would have been nice to have a three-way intelligent discussion for once. Mimi is smart, but because neither of us had a social life we run out of subject material pretty quickly.*Sigh*" That wasn't the only reason I wanted him to be there, but it was the only one that wasn't embarrassing. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" Dammit. My desperate hope was leaking into my voice. I hope he hadn't noticed.

"Yes, I will be at school tomorrow." He smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch." My heart flipped.

"Thank-you." I glanced at the clock. Crud. He needed to get back to school to pick up his siblings. I didn't want to leave him though. "I guess I should go start my homework. You have to pick up your siblings after all." I forced the words out my unwilling mouth. I sounded depressed.

He nodded. "True. You probably want you truck back before Chief Harden gets home, anyway. That way he can't find out about Biology." He grinned. I grimaced.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I forced myself to turn and open the car door.

"Sam?"

I turned to look at him and froze. His face was about three inches away from mine. My heart started hammering. "Yes?" Amazingly, my voice remained calm.

He hesitated. "Enjoy your evening." He swiftly leaned away. I inclined my head in response and then stepped out of the car.

I shut the car door and walked up the steps. At the door I paused. Looking back, I waved and then entered my home.

As I promised, I did not go outside to greet his sister. I did, however, step to the window. Both the Volvo and the Porsche Carrea were outside. Christophe looked up at me. I grinned and waved. Then I returned to my homework. I fixed my brakes after I finished, had dinner with my dad, and went to bed.


	7. Friday Heyday!

_**Chapter 6 - Friday Heyday!**__**:**_

I awoke with a strange feeling. There was a prickling between my shoulder blades. If I was a dog my hackles would be up.

I got up cautiously. All my senses were hyper-alert. Nothing unusual was in my room, so I got ready for school. Once I was downstairs, I found I was too edgy to eat. Dad picked up on my mood.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I started pacing.

Dads eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Really."

I stopped and looked at him. Finally I said, "Yes, dad. I am fine. I'm just agitated. Don't worry about it." I glanced at the clock. "I got to go. I'll see you tonight." I grabbed my bag and went out to the truck.

As I drove to school, the feeling got worse. I was practically snarling when I pulled into the parking lot. I slammed my door shut too hard. _**CRACK!**_ A large fracture appeared in the window. I snarled once, then stalked towards my English class.

People took one look at my face and quickly decided to avoid me. I was halfway to English when I heard it. The thud of heavy, black leather combat boots. The swish of black suede pants. The clinking of the many silver chains attached to those boots and pants.

I spun around, braced for an attack I knew wouldn't come. Henray Jamison stopped and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Sammie." He purred. A shiver ran up my spine. My friend Zoe and my cousin Katie had both said I was not afraid of anything. Henray could prove them wrong.

I have fears same as everyone else on the planet. Only one thing, er person, truly terrified me. Henray.

Henray is easily 3x my size, but that doesn't bother me. I once trusted Henray. He was my closest friend. Then, he shattered my trust.

* * *

Henray started hanging out with some of the druggies at our high school. I assumed he was making good choices. I asked him outright if he was. I didn't consider the idea that he might lie to me.

Henray and his new friends where hooked on a new drug called "Nightshade." They use mainly a chemically altered form. Sometimes though they got ahold of an original plant.

Nightshade acts like a cross between marijuana and heroine. Only when chemically altered though. The plant is, by itself, harmless…normally.

One day after school, one of Henray's "friends" came up behind me and knocked me out by hitting me in the head with a brick. I woke up in an ally. Henray and his friends were all there.

Two restrained me, while forced a raw nightshade leaf down my throat.

"Why are we doing this, Henray? I forgot."

"She's my friend. She needs something to loosen her up." He started laughing.

I blanced. Then the drug kicked in.

My muscles locked down. I couldn't move. I started convulsing as pain ripped through my body. I couldn't see straight. I see anything. I couldn't smell anything. I could feel nothing but pain. I could hear. Hear their laughter. They found my agony funny.

Henray. He laughed with them. Henray. The one who helped me, laughed with me, cried with me, told me loved like a sister. He had been stolen from me by the very drug that was now trying to kill me.

Henray and his gang left me. Eventually, the pain faded and the convulsions stopped. I headed home, exhausted.

The next day at school, I'm talking to Zoe and Katie. Henray comes up behind me. I ignore him.

Bad idea.

Pain slices across my back, from right shoulder to left hip. Again, from right hip to left shoulder. A third time, from left side to right side. Henray had slashed three deep cuts across my back with a huge hunting knife.

I'm too stunned to scream. Katie screams. Zoe yelps. Suddenly, anger blazes to life. I actually see red.

Spinning around, I seize his arm that has the knife and twist. There is a loud _**CRACK!**_ and then a sickening _**POP!**_ His forearm broke in my iron grip. Then his elbow dislocated.

Three scars remain hidden amongst the others as a reminder to why Henray terrifies me, as to why I will never again give my back to those I question.

* * *

"What do you want, Henray?" My voice is tight but calm.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness." He started walking slowly forward. I didn't want him any closer, so for each one of his steps forward I took one step back. "I know what I did was wrong. I've come to beg you to forgive me and to again be my dear friend."

He sounded so sincere and sad. My determination to keep him away wavered. Then my leg hit metal. I swallowed hard. I had backed into a car.

Henray stopped. I didn't know why. Then I heard a soft step to my left.

"Sam."

One word. One person. A large portion of my anxiety and fear evaporated. I shuddered.

My impulsivity kicked in. Before I really thought about it, my hand slipped around his. At first he did nothing, then Christophe's hand closed around mine.

The icy cold of his hand penetrated my confusion. I swallowed and said, "Go away, Henray."

Henray's gaze flickered to Christophe and back to me. "Sammie, please. I know you're upset, but just give me a chance. I've given up nightshade and I know I can make you happy --" A snarl cut him off. It took me a moment to realize that it came from Christophe.

"You're lying."

Shock crossed Henray's face, followed by indignation. As he opened his mouth to reply, the wind shifted. My body tensed, painfully. I forced my throat to work.

"You are lying, Henray. I can smell the nightshade on your clothes, on your breath."

Henray paused. "I _am_ trying, Sammie, believe me. You can help me. I know you can stop my cravings. You can do anything. _Please_, Sammie." His pleading tugged at my heart strings. My determination wavered again.

Suddenly, Christophe froze. I haven't looked at him. Never take your eyes off your adversary. I could hear Christophe though. His breathing, his pant legs brushing against each other as he shifted. Now, there was no sound. Not even his breath. My instincts screamed a warning. 'Get Henray out of Christophe's line of sight or Henray is dead.' I didn't trust Henray anyway.

"I don't believe you."

"Sammie, please --"

I cut him off. "Don't. Just stop."

"But --"

"Go home, Henray. Go home and don't come back."

I forced my painfully cramped muscles to move. I turned to the right and started walking. Soft steps followed after me. Christophe walked with me to the door of my English class, where he stopped me.

"Are you okay? No, that's a stupid question. Of course you're not okay. All your muscles are tensed for a fight. Do you need to go home?"

I thought about that. Did I need to go home? Finally, I shook my head. "No. I'll be okay." He started to protest. "Don't worry about it…nevermind. *Sigh* Look I'll…I'll explain everything at lunch. Okay?" I looked up at him.

For a long moment he considered me. Finally, he nodded and gently removed his hand from my grip. I hadn't realized I was still holding it. "I'll see you at lunch." Then he strode away.

I sighed and entered the classroom. "Hi, Sam!" A chipper Mick said. I just looked at him. That made him uncomfortable. After a moment I went to the secluded seat in the back of the room. At the end of class I gave a sullen hello to Mick and Nick, then walked away. They probably thought I was mad at them. I didn't care. My body was still painfully cramping from the whiff of nightshade I had gotten off of Henray.

Mimi was out sick, so no one spoke to me second period. By the end of the period I had gotten most of my muscles relaxed. Sadly, those in my neck and upper back refused to loosen. Didn't help my mood much. The clenched muscles were giving me a headache.

I had my head in my hands when Jessy came up. She gave me a friendly pat on the base of my neck.

**_BANG!! CRACK!! SCREECH!!_**

My muscles shrieked at the light touch. Unprepared for the pain my reaction was rather violent. My back went ramrod straight. My clenched fists came down hard on my desk. The top cracked harshly. The aluminum legs caved under the force of the blow.

My instincts reacted before my brain did. I snarled at Jessy. She stumbled back and fell. She stayed there cowering in terror. I viciously rained in my temper. Closing my eyes, I took deep breaths and slowly counted to ten. Once I was calm I went to Jessy.

Crouching down next to her I gave her a small smile. "Jessy. I'm sorry. I had no intention of scaring you and I'm not angry with you. The muscles in my neck and upper back are painfully tight. Your friendly pat might as well have been a stab. No, no. Don't apologize, you didn't know. My reaction was due to pain, but that is no excuse. I shouldn't have snarled at you and I'm sorry. Will you forgive my transgression?"

"Y-yes. Yes, of course I forgive you Sam." I helped her to her feet. "Um…Sam, what about the desk?"

I looked at the mangled object. It was break so Jessy and I were the only ones in the room. After a moment I picked it up. "Come with me. We'll go out the back and toss it in the dumpster. If we're quick, we'll get it in there before the trash truck picks up the garbage."

No one saw us slip out the back door. Jessy help the lid as I tossed the desk in. Just in time. As the door closed behind us the garbage truck came around the corner.

When the teacher came in, he didn't notice the missing desk. Jessy gushed over different things for the next two periods. I acted like I was paying attention. Mostly I tuned everyone out. My head pounded. Finally, it was time for lunch.

Once in the lunchroom I went straight to my single table. My head rested on the table. My eyelids blocked the light.

"Hello. May I sit down?" I waved my hand at the empty seat without lifting my head. I heard him sit. I listened to the rhythm of his breathing. It was soothing.

A chair fell over with a bang. Suddenly, I felt closed in. My eyes snapped open and I sprang out of my seat.


End file.
